New Republic
The New Republic was the name of the galactic government established by the Rebel Alliance to replace the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. It was less often referred to as the New Galactic Republic or the Second Galactic Republic. Formed in 5 ABY, after the dissolution of the former Alliance of Free Planets (which was formed directly after the Battle of Endor as an intermediate government), it was to become the supreme governmental authority of the Galaxy. The "New" Republic was supposed to be a sort of continuation of the original Galactic Republic that had become known as the Old Republic at that time. The New Republic was founded on the same premise that the old Galactic Republic was a thousand generations earlier—to have a representative parliamentary body govern the Galaxy in a fair and equal manner—and it was designed to eradicate the shortcomings that brought about the Galactic Republic's downfall. The New Republic was protected by the Jedi Order that was established by Luke Skywalker, just as the Galactic Republic was once protected by the old Jedi Order. The New Republic faced danger when the Chiss War eurupted after a New Republic ship crashed on Csila and the Chiss called for war against the New Republic. The Sith Empire was quick to join them seeing the opportunity to rid the galaxy of the Jedi knowing they would aide the New Republic. Varius New Republic worlds were attacked but the New Republic stood against the Chiss and the Empire. After five years of fighting, they were still evenly matched until rumors of mysterious attacks in the Unknown Regions by an unknown force. The Galactic Empire told the New Republic of the attacks on Trebuha and tried to forge an alliance with them. The Jedi urged them to recieve help and the New Alliance gained it's first members. The Force War had begun. History A New Galactic Republic The death of Emperor Palpatine four years after the Battle of Yavin at the Battle of Endor signaled the end of the Empire. One month later, the Declaration of a New Republic was issued by eight of the most important members of the Rebel Alliance, setting forth goals, values, and ideals of the new government. These eight individuals, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, Borsk Fey'lya of Kothlis, Admiral Ackbar of Mon Calamari, Sian Tevv of Sullust, Doman Beruss of Corellia, Kerrithrarr of Kashyyyk, and Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh of Elom, became the first members of the New Republic provisional government, or the Provisional Council. The main goal of the Provisional Council, and so of the New Republic, was to capture Coruscant. This was more for symbolic rather than strategic purposes. Since the beginning of the Old Republic the seat of galactic government had been on Coruscant, and its capture would legitimize the authority of the New Republic in the eyes of the Galaxy. Until the move could be made, the Provisional and Inner Councils met on other member worlds instead, such as Noquivzor. During this period, the Provisional Government continued to provide guidance for the new government and work out a new series of principles and laws. Onward to the Core For the first few months following the victory at Endor, the New Republic government made few aggressive lunges into Imperial held space, instead choosing to concentrate on sending ambassadors to the numerous worlds that had overthrown their Imperial governors. As the ambassadors quickly strengthened the stability of the New Republic by increasing membership in the Outer Rim Territories, Admiral Ackbar prepared the military for the first in a series of campaigns aimed at liberating key portions of the Galaxy from Imperial rule. For the next two years, the New Republic Defense Force liberated countless worlds in the Mid Rim and Inner Rim, expanding towards the Core Worlds and establishing key bases for future campaigns. By 6.5 ABY, 30% of the Galaxy fully supported the New Republic, with an additional 20% supporting nominally and cautiously. As Ackbar and his fleets neared the Core, it became apparent that the main goal of the new government was in reach—the capture of Coruscant. Category:Governments *